Whispers of Regulus
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus Black has been hearing whispers about his social life all over school. But his lover James always knows what to say to make things right again.


**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Autumn Funfair's Haunting Decorations, Hogwarts Sticker Album, and Men's History assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Haunting Decorations: Hanging Reaper (character) Regulus Black**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Broomstick (prompt) Write about playing Quidditch**

**Men's History assignment: Task 3 (prompt) Write about a rumored relationship (Whether true or not)**

**Warnings for mentions of sex, and slight homophobic attitudes. Word count is 700 words. I hope you all enjoy Whispers of Regulus.**

It all started with a whisper in the hallway during Regulus's fifth year of Hogwarts, a whisper that caused a trail of fear to go into Regulus's gut. He doesn't know how or where the rumor got started but he does know the who. And the was the most shocking one a person could expect. His own brother, Sirius Black.

"Did you hear?" A blonde girl behind him, he suspects she's Marlene McKinnon's sister, whispers to her red-haired companion. "James Potter and Regulus Black were caught having a snog in the Quidditch shower yesterday."

The red-head laughs, as though Regulus's love life was funny to her, before saying, "I heard they had more than a snog, if you know what I mean?"

The blonde blushes a pink that Regulus should think is pretty on her, but he doesn't. He's more concerned about the rumors he's hearing being circulated about his lover, and himself.

As if on cue the red-haired girl realizes whose in front of them. "That's silly, Abby," she says with an exasperated laugh that sounds like it's saying 'he's in front of us. Stop'.

"It isn't silly, Jill," Abby retorted folding her arms over her chest. Another thing Regulus really didn't care to notice about the girl. "My sister, Marlene, and her boyfriend Sirius walked in on them...you know? Doing it. Right in the shower. Marlene wouldn't lie about something like that."

Regulus felt a deep blush color his cheeks at the things Abby McKinnon was saying. He ducked his head and kept walking. He had Quidditch practice after all.

He had just started walking the grassy green slope to the Quidditch stadium when he heard a group chatting coming from that direction. Ducking his head Regulus stalked past them. He could catch bits of what was being said.

"...going to meet up with his boyfriend for a shag…"

"Not fair that two of the hottest boys in Hogwarts are taken by each other."

Regulus feels close to tears by the time he reaches the pitch. But he knows he has to pull himself together, at least until after practice anyway.

But again the whispers have followed him to even this safe haven. When he gets closer to the team he sees his friends all gathered around whispering.

"Never figured Black for a queer," Andrew Flint whispers as he looks each boy in the eyes.

"I know," Andrew's twin brother Anthony whispers. "He's always been the first to flirt with some cute girl."

"You don't think he'll try anything with us do you?" His best friend asked in concern. "I'm not into boys like that."

Regulus couldn't believe even Abraham, his best friend was buying into this rumor train. He cleared his throat loudly, watching as they all quickly turned. Most of them uncomfortable because good pureblood boys didn't have rumors like these circulating about them.

"Hey, guys," Regulus says trying to keep the hurt out of voice. "Ready for practice?"

That stopped the whispers but Regulus could feel the whole team's eyes on him. It got worse as, by the end of practice, James Potter showed up at the pitch with his broom in tow.

"We'll just leave you two alone then," someone, Regulus isn't even sure who at the moment, calls to them as the Slytherin team race off towards the castle.

Regulus waited until they left to land feeling more drained than he'd ever felt at all. Allowing himself to be pulled into a tight hug Regulus began to cry.

"Shh," James whispered soothingly as he stroked Regulus's back. "It's going to be alright, baby. It's going to be alright."

"How do you know that, James?" Regulus asked looking up grey eyes meeting hazel ones imploringly. "How do you know it will all be alright? What about…"

"I'm your man," the raven-haired Gryffindor touched foreheads with the dark-haired Slytherin, "and your my man. Who cares what anyone else has to say?"

Regulus cursed James Potter for always know what to say to charm him as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. For right now Regulus would forget the whispers and be with his love. But this time they'd remember to lock the door.

**I hope you all enjoyed Whispers of Regulus.**


End file.
